Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a fighting game for the Wii. It is the third game in the Super Smash Bros. series, preceded by Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee. The game was released on January 31, 2008 for Japan, March 9, 2008 for the US, June 26, 2008 on Australia and June 27, 2008 for Europe. Gameplay A new battle mechanic is the Final Smash, which can be used only by collecting a Smash Ball. Also, players are able to walk and jump while using projectile-shooting items, like the Super Scope. As a new feature in the game, certain characters can crawl. These characters are: Bowser, Diddy Kong, Ivysaur, Lucario, Luigi, Pikachu, Sheik, Solid Snake, Squirtle, Wario, Yoshi and Zero Suit Samus. A new technique called the Footstool Jump is introduced. It allows players to jump on an opposing player's head, and spring up by pressing the jump button at the right time. Players are be able to perform Meteor Smashes by doing this as well. The Tether Recovery is a returning tactic in the game. It allows players to grab onto ledges, using chain-like items, such as a Plasma Whip or a Hookshot. Gliding is also a technique in this game, available only to characters with wings. When used, players are able to glide across the stage, and be able to control the way they fly. They can direct themselves upwards, or downwards, depending on the direction the "movement" button is pointed in. Another feature not present in the past two games is Slipping. Any character can slip. The feature has no upside for the player that slips, only creating their opponents a chance to batter them. Players can slip when trying to run suddenly, going down slopes, or even slipping on a Banana Peel. The game also features three different Taunts for each character, while the past games only featured one taunt. Snake is the only character that has all identical taunts. Playable Characters With 35 playable characters, Super Smash Bros. Brawl has ten more characters than the previous installment. 21 characters are available from the start, while the other fourteen need to be unlocked to become playable. Only five of the characters from the previous game didn't make it back. Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Mario series Characters Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach Donkey Kong sub-series Characters Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong Wario sub-series Characters Wario Yoshi sub-series Characters Yoshi Legend of Zelda series Characters Link, Zelda/Sheik, Ganondorf, Toon Link, Pokémon series Characters Pikachu, Pokémon Trainer, Lucario, Jigglypuff Star Fox series Characters Fox, Wolf, Falco Metroid series Characters Samus/Zero Suit Samus Ice Climber series Characters Ice Climbers Fire Emblem series Characters Ike, Marth Earthbound series Characters Ness, Lucas Pikman series Characters Captin Olmar F-Zero series Characters Captin Falcon R.O.B. series Characters R.O.B. Game and Watch series Mr. Game and Watch Metal Gear series Solid Snake Sonic the Hedgehog series Sonic the Hedgehog Stages Starter Unlockable Items Game Modes Solo Subspace Emissary Classic Mode Bosses All-Star Mode All Star Matches Events Single Player Mode Co-Op Mode Stadium Home-Run Contest Target Smash!! Multi-Man Brawl Boss Battle Mode Training Group Brawl Special Brawl Rotation Tourney Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection Stage Builder Coin Launcher Other Features My Music Trophies Stickers Challenges Album Replays Masterpieces Critical Reception